teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Granting
Power Granting is the ability of a being with supernatural powers to endow those powers upon another. It is most frequently used by Alpha Werewolves to turn humans into Beta Werewolves through a bite or an especially deep scratch, but this process can also turn humans into other creatures, such as Kanimas or Werejaguars, among others. This ability is also possessed by other supernatural creatures to bestow a variety of powers upon others through different means. Beings Who Possess Power Granting Nogitsune A Nogitsune has the ability to possess a host body, giving said host the ability to use their powers. However, since the Nogitsune spirit is nearly always dominating the spirit of the host (and since the Nogitsune's host often has no idea that they are possessed when they are in control of their own body), the host does not usually have the ability to actively use these powers on their own. There are exceptions to this rule, however; for example, the Kumicho of a branch of the Yakuza in Japan voluntarily allowed himself to be possessed by a Nogitsune in order to rise up the ranks of his family, suggesting that he may have made an agreement with the Nogitsune that allowed him some conscious use of its powers. On the other hand, Stiles Stilinski, the human host of the Nogitsune summoned by Noshiko Yukimura in 1943, was possessed without his consent or knowledge, and any use of the Nogitsune's powers that he had was under his possessor's orders. So far, a Nogitsune has only been able to possess and share powers with humans, though it has been implied that they can also possess fellow Kitsune when in a human form, since Noshiko summoned the Nogitsune with the intention of it possessing her and imbuing her with its power so she could heal and get revenge on those who covered up the riot at Camp Oak Creek. Hellhounds A Hellhound possesses the ability to endow their human vessel with an immensely powerful set of supernatural abilities. The sole Hellhound that has appeared on the series, Cerberus, possessed the body of then-human Jordan Parrish, and used his body as a tool much like the Nogitsune did with Stiles Stilinski until Parrish and Cerberus made an agreement in order to defeat the Beast of Gevaudan. Afterward, their spirits merged, and Parrish was afforded full control over Cerberus' powers. However, even before they merged, Parrish had sporadic control over Cerberus' powers, as he accessed super strength in an emergency when he was trying to free Chris Argent from the large piece of rebar that was impaling Chris Argent, and his immunity to fire manifested when Deputy Haigh attempted to kill him to earn his Deadpool bounty by dousing him in gasoline and setting him on fire. Werecoyotes It has been implied by Corinne, Talia Hale, and Alan Deaton that female Werecoyotes involuntarily grant a part of their power to their daughters upon childbirth in order to make the next generation even stronger. However, some Werecoyotes, such as Corinne, see this inheritance of power as "stealing," and as a result, she and other Werecoyote mothers are able to steal this power back by killing their offspring on a full moon. Corinne attempted to do just that by killing her daughter, Malia Tate, a few days before the full moon, but Malia used Belasko's talons to steal Corinne's powers instead. Werejaguar Werejaguars possess a connection to Berserkers, with at least some of them, such as Kate Argent, possessing the ability to turn humans and supernatural creatures into Berserkers themselves. This grants the newly-turned Berserker with enormously enhanced strength and durability, albeit at the cost of their humanity, free will, and true sentience. Thus far in the series, it has been revealed that humans and Werewolves can be turned into Berserkers through this process. Werewolves Alpha Werewolves can grant the powers of lycanthropy by biting a human with their fangs, or, in rare cases, deeply scratching them with their claws. This process typically has only two results; either the human will be transformed into a supernatural shapeshifter, or they will die. Should the bitten or scratched person survive, they will gain all of the powers of a werewolf (or, in uncommon cases, the powers of another kind of shapeshifter, such as a Kanima in the case of Jackson Whittemore or a Werejaguar in the case of Kate Argent), and they will possess a supernatural connection to their Alpha that heightens both of their strength through the pack bond. The only known instance of a person surviving the bite and not being transformed into a shapeshifter is Lydia Martin, whose latent Banshee powers (including an immunity to supernatural phenomena) were activated as a result of the trauma from Peter Hale's attack instead of being turned. Unnatural Power Granting Through artificial means, the Dread Doctors granted themselves incredible powers of electromagnetokinesis, allowing them to control electricity and magnetism, possess a highly extended lifespan (the eldest Dread Doctor, Marcel, lived for nearly 250 years), and manipulate the memories of others. They also used their scientific prowess to create a form of modified mercury solution that, when injected into a human with genetic chimerism, turned them into a pseudosupernatural creature known as the Chimera, a hybrid of two supernatural species who were not truly supernatural themselves. This granted the Chimeras a power set that included a combination of the powers of their parent species, such as Werewolves, Werecoyotes, Werejaguars, Wendigos, Kanimas, and Berserkers, among many others. Other Sebastien Valet arguably became one of the most deadly and powerful Werewolves in known history by drinking rain water from a wolf's paw print during his deployment to what is now Canada during the Seven Years War, which granted him tremendous power that, even as an Omega, caused him to dwarf that of an Alpha in sheer might. Drinking rain water from a paw print is a lesser-known method for a human to turn into a Werewolf that is derived from myth and folklore. Garrett Douglas was able to become more powerful from an unexpected side effect of a wound caused by Ghost Rider's whip mixed with the tank's fluid which he was kept submerged in for 70 years. Trivia * Power Granting is what gives supernatural creatures their powers when they are turned rather than born with their supernatural identity. * Characters who have been shown to use Power Granting to give powers to others are as follows: ** Peter Hale (to Scott McCall and Kate Argent) ** Derek Hale (to Jackson Whittemore, Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd, and Victoria Argent (she kills herself before her first turn) ** Ennis (to Paige Krasikeva) (unsuccessfully) ** The Nogitsune (to Corporal Rhys and Stiles Stilinski) ** Scott McCall (to Liam Dunbar and Hayden Romero) ** Cerberus (to Jordan Parrish) ** Corinne (unwillingly to Malia Tate) ** The Dread Doctors (to Theo Raeken, Tracy Stewart, Donovan Donati, Lucas, Josh Diaz, Hayden Romero, Corey Bryant, Beth, Noah Patrick, and Mason Hewitt) Gallery Category:Powers Category:Rituals